Histoire de Peluches
by Tyanilisha
Summary: On donne un ours en peluche à un petit garçon, et un lapin en peluche à un autre. Dans des circonstances différentes. Mais les deux peluches finissent par se rencontrer. Vaguement shonen aï. Vaguement.


Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, ni les personnages ni … AH SI ! Le ruban ! J'ai le ruban, quelque part, j'en suis sûre ! Sorti du ruban, rien ne m'appartient.

Résumé : Ça a quelque chose du générique d'_Amicalement Vôtre_. C'est-à-dire deux personnages, à différents stades de leurs vies.

Note : Le titre original était _Lapinou VS Ted_. Et encore une fois, c'est mon frère qui a insisté pour que je mette cette fanfiction ici. Mais c'est plus joyeux que l'autre fois. (Il dit que non, mais si j'insiste, c'est moins noir que _Guirlande en papier)_

* * *

><p><strong>Histoire de Peluches<strong>

Le petit garçon regarda sa mère. Sa mère, c'était une grande dame, avec des cheveux bruns longs et soyeux, qu'elle relevait à l'occidentale, et des yeux bleus tendres qui étaient toujours chauds et rassurants. Dans une robe d'été blanche imprimé de motifs bleu, avec un chapeau blanc, elle ne ressemblait pas aux femmes d'ici, pas du tout. Mais elle était belle. Sa maman était belle, et grande, et gentille, et douce. Elle tendait un grand, très grand, en tout cas pour le petit garçon, elle tendait un énorme ours blanc avec un superbe nœud rouge à son petit garçon, et elle souriait, si belle. Kyouya ne savait plus s'il admirait sa mère, ou l'ours, qui paraissait doux, et confortable, et pimpant, avec son ruban. Il saisit avec précautions la peluche, l'étreignant presque craintivement. Un rire doux retentit, et une main blanche vint caresser les cheveux noirs et courts du petit garçon.

L'air était chaud, et avait une odeur d'été et de bonheur.

Quelques années plus tard, le garçon, qui n'était plus un petit garçon, pleurait, le visage enfoui dans la fourrure plus aussi douce, mais toujours aussi réconfortante de l'ours en peluche. A l'étage d'en dessous, les adultes, très solennels, très dignes, parlaient à voix basse, en prenant des airs affectés. Puis le ton monta, sur l'avenir du garçon, et Kyouya resserra ses bras autour de son ours. Ce soir il pleurait, parce que sa maman était morte, qu'elle était partie, et qu'elle ne serait jamais plus là, ni pour lui sourire, ni pour le prendre dans ses bras, ni pour rien, et qu'il ne restait que l'ours en peluche qu'elle lui avait donné. Demain, il leur montrerait, qu'il n'était pas un objet qu'on refile.

o

-"Je te le donne, si tu me promets de ne plus te débattre."

Le petit garçon était trop maigre, ses yeux trop grands, dans le visage émacié, ses cheveux étaient un amas poisseux inextricable. Le petit garçon avait faim, et il avait froid, dans la tunique qui avait été blanche, et qui était lourde de poussière, de sueur froide, et d'un peu de sang. Le petit garçon avait soif aussi, mais il ne sentait plus sa langue, qui était juste devenu un morceau de chair inutile et gonflée dans sa bouche, après qu'un adulte l'ait forcé à avaler quelque chose de vraiment âpre. Le petit garçon avait peur, parce qu'il était seul avec l'adulte, mais que d'autres adultes allaient revenir, et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire, ni s'enfuir ni crier, ni rien. Mais le petit garçon s'en fichait. Il avait peur, faim, soif, il avait mal, il était fatigué, mais il s'en fichait. Parce que tout ça n'allait pas changer, d'après sa propre expérience. Rien de nouveau sous les néons blancs éblouissants d'une lumière glauque.

Mais en fait, quelque chose avait changé, si. L'adulte, tenait dans son poing, non ganté, ce qui était déjà assez exceptionnel, une peluche. La peluche n'était pas très neuve, et elle sentait la poussière et le renfermé. Elle était en chiffons, toute noire, toute simple, presque grossière, avec sa bouche en croix, et les deux yeux boutons d'un bleu qui rappelait à l'enfant le coin minuscule de ciel qu'il pouvait apercevoir quand les adultes entrouvraient un soupirail d'une des salles d'examen. Les petites mains couvertes d'égratignures de Mukuro se refermèrent en poings dans les plis de sa tunique sale, pour les empêcher de se tendre vers la peluche.

Les yeux bleus sombres de l'enfant sondèrent l'adulte, longtemps. Très longtemps. Mais pas trop longtemps, puisque l'adulte commençait seulement à s'impatienter quand le petit garçon hocha la tête.

-"C'est promis ?"

Une ombre de sourire, qui aurait pu avoir l'air inquiétant si ce n'avait pas été uniquement le visage d'un enfant, étira les lèvres craquelées du petit garçon. Il hocha la tête un peu plus vigoureusement. Dans les replis de sa tunique, son index et son majeur étaient croisés. L'adulte sourit, largement, et lâcha la peluche. L'enfant la ramassa, et la garda dans ses bras toute la séance. Quand l'une des injections laissa son bras brûlant, et du feu se déverser dans tout son petit corps tremblant, le garçon enfonça une des oreilles du lapin dans sa bouche, et mordit, fort.

Quelques années plus tard, dans la salle carrelée, il y avait du sang, et les adultes criaient, et le garçon souriait. Alors que le chaos se répandait dans le bâtiment, et qu'il y avait une alarme qui résonnait, il marcha résolument dans la salle désertée, dans l'odeur du sang et du souffre. Il ramassa son lapin en peluche aux oreilles mâchouillées et bien abîmées, et l'emmena jusque dans un recoin d'une autre salle. Mukuro regarda longtemps la bouche en croix, les yeux boutons, le nœud en tissu blanc, auquel il avait prêté autant de soin qu'il le pouvait. Puis le garçon poussa la peluche derrière une machine, dans un endroit pas très propre, tout noir, dans lequel le lapin devint invisible. Puis il se releva, et reprit sa marche à travers les laboratoires mafieux.

ooooo

Comment Tsunayoshi Sawada s'était retrouvé chez lui, trempé jusqu'aux os, n'était pas un sujet que l'adolescent souhaitait aborder juste là maintenant. L'enfant tueur lui avait demandé de garder l'herbivore jusqu'à la fin de la tempête, et de fait Hibari ne pouvait pas décemment mettre Tsunayoshi à la porte. Même Hibird s'était mis du côté de l'herbivore, se posant sur son épaule dégoulinante. Dans ces conditions, il n'y avait plus beaucoup de choix, et le chef du comité de discipline disparaissait presque entièrement dans son placard, à la recherche d'une tenue de rechange à prêter à l'herbivore qui détrempait sa cuisine devant un bol de thé. Les mains fermes et sèches butèrent sur un objet dur, qui n'avait à priori rien à faire dans un placard de vêtements. Intrigué, il tira l'objet à lui. C'était une boite, tapissée de tissu brodé. Il la posa à côté du placard, et continua sa recherche.

Un peu plus tard, satisfait de ses trouvailles, il se retrouva de nouveau face à la boîte, et décida d'en résoudre le mystère sur le champ. A genoux sur le tapis moelleux, il retira le couvercle. Le souffle coupé, le jeune ne prit pas conscience de ses mains qui se serraient toujours plus sur le couvercle, alors qu'il dévisageait un ours en peluche usé, avec un nœud rouge passé. Les yeux aux reflets métalliques restaient écarquillés, sans cligner, incapable de se détacher de la vue de la peluche. L'ours n'avait pas changé, depuis qu'il l'avait mis là. Pas du tout.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, encore et encore. Puis les poings se desserrèrent sans prévenir, lâchant le couvercle à demi tordu. Hibari glissa ses mains dans le dos de la peluche, la soulevant délicatement, comme si l'ours était en cristal. Il l'amena doucement contre son cœur, et enfin ses yeux brûlants se closent.

Que Tsuna eut juste suffisamment froid pour se décider, ou qu'il ait ressenti l'atmosphère mélancolique qui se dégageait, il entra dans la chambre d'Hibari, et resta figé un instant en voyant la silhouette courbée, qui serrait quelque chose contre elle. Tsuna n'hésita pas, après, il attrapa les vêtements pliés à côté d'Hibari, et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hibari, juste un moment, le temps de reconnaitre la forme d'un ours en peluche, et de voir le sourire douloureux qui s'affichait sur le visage de son gardien. Puis il sortit de la pièce, et alla se changer, bien décidé à ne jamais parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Pas qu'on le croirait, s'il en parlait. Quand Hibari le rejoint dans la cuisine, il était dans son état normal. Peut-être un petit plus détendu et calme, mais après tout, il était chez lui. On se sent toujours mieux chez soi, non ?

Si Tsuna remarqua à moment ou à un autre les yeux rougis d'Hibari, ou son regard embrumé et absent, dans l'après midi qui suivit, il oublia.

o

Il chantonnait, et Chrome suivait. Les alentours étaient de plus en plus sinistres et abandonnés, et le plus vieux ne se sentait absolument pas d'expliquer à sa protégée où ils allaient, et pourquoi. Il ne savait pas trop lui-même pourquoi il retournait là-bas. Mais il retournait, aussi sûr que deux et deux font quatre cent vingt trois. Le bâtiment était partiellement effondré, et il leur fallut se frayer un chemin dans les gravats, et le matériel démantelé. Mukuro semblait redoubler d'énergie à chaque pas, et sa voix rebondissait sur les murs sales et brisés. L'endroit était effrayant, mais il connaissait trop bien les lieux pour avoir peur. Il avait déjà vaincu ce qu'il y avait à vaincre ici il y a bien longtemps. Ils passèrent devant des minuscules cellules dont les portes mangées de rouille béaient. Sur le chemin, Mukuro donnait l'illusion que les néons s'allumaient, puis s'éteignaient comme ils s'éloignaient. Ils traversèrent des salles en meilleur état, couvertes de poussière, et d'objets abandonnés, des seringues, des bocaux, des microscopes, et même un scalpel, parfois. Ils virent même un de ces réfrigérateurs pour scientifiques, dans lequel restaient encore des échantillons, et ce qui avait dû être le déjeuner de quelqu'un.

La salle dans laquelle tout avait changé, n'avait pas changée, elle. Même le sang, qui avait séché jusqu'à former de grandes plaques brun rouges, avait conservé la forme des tâches d'autrefois. La blouse à demi-brûlée aussi, n'avait pas bougée. L'illusionniste arrêta de chanter, et respira l'air environnant.

Comme un somnambule, loin de son attitude habituelle, il fit quelques pas plutôt petits pour ses longues jambes. Il changea de salle, et se dirigea aussitôt vers quelque chose qui ressemblait à une petite citerne, mais qui n'en était pas une, qui avait un panel de contrôle, avec beaucoup de boutons. Mukuro s'accroupit, tout contre l'angle que la machine formait avec le mur auquel elle se raccordait. Sans hésiter, il plongea la main dans le trou noir comme de l'encre, entre la machine et le mur. Sa main ressortit avec une chose noire, qui sentait les médicaments, et le froid. Même les nuisibles ne l'avait pas touché, n'osant pas entrer dans le laboratoire, l'odeur de certaines choses demeuraient. Mukuro se concentra sur ce qu'il tenait. Le lapin en peluche avait toujours ses deux yeux boutons bleus, un bleu comme le ciel les jours d'hiver, et sa bouche en croix. Et son nœud blanc. Le jeune homme posa sa deuxième main sur la peluche, et tout en tenant la peluche, il recommença à chantonnant. L'air était étonnement triste et pesant, comparé à quelques minutes plus tôt.

Chrome avait observé le tout sans rien dire. Elle s'approcha, caressa du bout des doigts la joue du lapin, et serra Mukuro dans ses bras juste ensuite. Elle chantonna avec lui, alors que sa prise sur la peluche ne faisait que se resserrer.

Ils repartirent le cœur lourd et léger à la fois. Mukuro tenait dans le creux de son bras la peluche, comme l'aurait tenu un enfant de dix ans de moins que lui, avec précaution. Et il souriait largement, avec une expression infiniment triste et pensive. Chrome avait glissé sa main dans la main de libre de son maitre, et elle chantonnait à la place de Mukuro, un air doux et mélancolique, un air que sa mère lui avait probablement fredonné, des années auparavant, quand elle n'était qu'un bébé.

Si Chrome s'était promise de questionner l'illusionniste, si elle s'était promis de reparler de cet endroit, et de la peluche, elle oublia, et n'en reparla pas.

ooooo

Ce que personne n'oublia, c'est le jour où un clan adverse décida –très judicieusement …- de détruire la maison du gardien des Nuages Vongola. Et dire que personne n'oublia, signifie vraiment personne. Le lendemain, les journaux annonçaient la disparition de près d'une centaine d'hommes. Seulement …

Seulement, Hibari, gardien des Nuages Vongola, avait disparu aussi.

Quelque chose se passa.

Surement, quelque chose se passa.

Un mois plus tard, Mukuro était de retour d'une mission d'espionnage qui avait duré plus longtemps que prévu sans raison apparente, et en revenant, Hibari était avec lui.

Kusakabe avait récupéré tout ce qui était récupérable de la maison aux deux tiers calcinée. Hibari fit raser le reste, puis en fit reconstruire une, laissant Tsuna s'occuper de la relier à la base secrète en construction elle aussi, et installer divers systèmes de sécurité.

Les choses retournèrent à la normale.

Les choses retournèrent à la normale …

ooooo

C'était la fin de l'année scolaire, et il faisait chaud, et même plus que ça. Le manoir Vongola avait été déserté pour n'importe quel endroit climatisé. Les corridors, les salles de réunion, tout était vide. Enfin, tout était quasiment vide, et les rares personnes assez folles pour s'infliger de rester à l'intérieur étaient accablées par la chaleur, se trainant douloureusement dans l'espoir d'une brise, si minuscule soit elle.

Mukuro était l'une de ces personnes, mais grâce à une illusion, il n'avait pas spécialement chaud, lui. Dans un pantalon noir moulant, et un haut blanc presque trop transparent pour être qualifié de haut, il arpentait le manoir, sourire aux lèvres, se moquant des pauvres malheureux malades de chaleur qui croisaient son chemin. Rien que le voir en bottes de cuir par ce temps faisait s'étouffer les pauvres gens. Au troisième étage, il se dirigea droit vers une partie plus ou moins inutilisée du manoir en été, puisque les nombreuses vitres en faisaient un four insupportable.

Il ne s'attendait qu'à demi, à trouver la salle qu'il avait décidé d'occuper, eh bien, occupée. Il y avait quelqu'un, avec des cheveux noirs, une chemise à manches longues blanche, et un pantalon noir impeccable, qui était donc déjà là, recroquevillé sur un fauteuil, face à l'immense baie vitrée du salon, baignant dans la fournaise.

Le regard lointain, Hibari serrait ses jambes repliées contre sa poitrine au point de s'étouffer, et c'est un miracle qu'il arrive encore à respirer malgré la pression qu'il s'infligeait. Et il pleurait, doucement, sans bruit, sans secousse, sans sanglots, les yeux bleus déversaient inlassablement de l'eau salée, regardant quelque part qui n'était pas réellement la pièce, ou la fenêtre, ou la vue. A ses pieds, il y avait une peluche, un ours sali, dont l'un des oreilles était brûlée, et les extrémités du ruban rouge noué au cou de la peluche étaient elles aussi brûlées. L'ours en peluche n'était clairement plus en état d'être étreint de la force avec laquelle Hibari enserrait ses jambes. Mukuro ramassa l'ours tombé au sol, et le positionna sur l'accoudoir, à côté de son propriétaire.

Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé, alors qu'Hibari avait disparu, mais Mukuro savait quelque chose. Il savait forcément quelque chose, puisqu'il était rentré avec Hibari, cette-fois là.

En tout cas, quoi que Mukuro sache, il ne dit rien, et sortit de la pièce, momentanément, avec ses grandes enjambées rapides qui paraissent impossibles à effectuer quand la chaleur rend somnolents et paresseux les plus acharnés.

Un moment après, quelque chose de doux et noir fut appuyé contre la joue d'Hibari. Celui-ci tourna lentement la tête pour découvrir un lapin en peluche noir, avec des oreilles portant de nombreuses traces de morsures, et un nœud blanc autour du cou. Et des yeux boutons un tout petit peu plus clairs que ses yeux à lui.

-"J'te le prête. Si tu promets d'arrêter de pleurer."

Hibari leva lentement les yeux sur Mukuro, puis doucement ses bras se desserrèrent, et l'un d'eux se dégagea même. Il leva une main, et sourit faiblement, en croisant les doigts.

Le sourire omniprésent de Mukuro s'élargit.

-"Promis."

Quand Hibari avait disparu, quelque chose s'était passé. C'était certain.

A peu près aussi certain que quand Mukuro l'avait retrouvé, quelque chose d'autre s'était surement passé.

Mukuro prit l'ours après avoir donné le lapin à Hibari, et s'assit à ses pieds, posant sa tête contre les jambes d'Hibari. Et ils restèrent comme ça un long moment.

_Fin_

* * *

><p>Le thème de cette fois –oui, j'écris beaucoup sur thème donné – était l'ours et le lapin en peluche, avec toutes leurs caractéristiques. Et le titre de base me faisait bien rire, j'avoue.<p>

En plus, ça se termine bien. Mais c'est normal, ya Ted dedans. Un truc avec un ours en peluche dedans, ça ne peut QUE terminer bien.

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire


End file.
